


we’re singing in the car (getting lost upstate)

by voidbarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I literally have no idea what this is, I suck at tags, Jealousy, barchie, eventual smut (maybe i suck), heyy i miss barchie, this is my first fic don’t bully me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbarchie/pseuds/voidbarchie
Summary: Betty and Archie can’t seem to stay away from each other. Only as friends, of course.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	we’re singing in the car (getting lost upstate)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic ever please don’t bully me 💆♀️ i really hope we get what we deserve in s5 bc well. we deserve it ❤️ anyways yes i apologize for this i truly have no idea what i’m doing. idk how many chapters but probably not too many bc i cant stick with things for too long without getting bored,, ok thank u enjoy. 🖤

It’s been five years since the last time Betty and Archie has seen each other. Betty could never hate Archie, though she can’t help but be a little salty that he left her without saying goodbye. She can’t fully blame him, though. Right person wrong time kinda thing. She worries they’ll never speak again, which even though probably would be easier for her, she would never want.

Eh, she was lying. It definitely wouldn’t be easier if that happened. She’d miss him too much. She already misses him now. She sometimes lays awake wondering what he’s doing right now. Or how much he’s changed. She sure has hell has. She can’t deny that a whole lot amount of people has started to show more attraction in her. Of course she doesn’t like them, they’re all assholes. She usually wheres her hair down now. Thank god. She doesn’t know how she used to wear her hair in that tight ponytail for so long.

“Betty!” Kevin snaps. She must’ve zoned out or something.

“Yeah, yeah what?” She coughs. Kevin glares at her while he goes up to get more alcohol.

“I said,” He starts, sitting back down. “How is your love life?” He questions, while sipping his drink. Betty shakes her head, implying theres noting going on.

Kevin snorts. Betty wonders how drunk he is.

“So,” He coughs “You’re not in love with someone? Righttt.” Dragging out the T.

“No,” Betty says blantly. She could keep it at that. She doesn’t, obviously. “Why would you assume that?”

“Because,” He starts, “I think we all know you’re hung up on someone. It’s alright though. We all knew.” He shrugs.

“No.”

“Really?”

Betty doesn’t say anything. She sits up and grabs her wine.

“Hey um, I’m really tired. I’m gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow Kev.” She spits, annoyed at the situation. Maybe shes annoyed because she doesn’t like being accused of things. Or maybe she’s annoyed because she hates the fact that Kevin’s right.

-  
“So, Andrews,” Reggie starts. “How you holding up?” He questions.

Truthfully, Archie is doing phenomenal. He’s living in an “upper class” type place. He hates the Naval Academy. That’s for sure. But — he can’t deny how much wealthier him being there made him. He’s also a lot stronger than he was before.

“You know Reggie, I’m great. I may be alone, but, I really like it here.” He grins.

“That’s nice. So, you ever miss home?” He asks.

“Oh, of course! I miss my mom, Vegas, even my house.” He chuckles. “I don’t know if it’s just me but — It never really matters how fucked up Riverdale was. It still feels like..” He doesn’t know how to put it. “Home.” He resorts to saying that.

“Me too bud. And I miss everyone you can possibly imagine,” He says. “Andrews,”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to tell me this, I know it’s probably a sensitive topic but,” Archie tilts his head up telling him to go on. “Why’d you leave Betty without saying goodbye?”

Archie’s heart stopped. Is this what everyone thinks? He just left her because he felt like it? God, if only they knew how goddamn hard it was to leave without talking to her. You know, it hurts already when they’re your best friend, but when you just happen to also be in love with them, it isn’t the easiest task.

“Um,” He chokes. “I- I didn’t really have any other choice Reg. It..was hard. And I regret not saying goodbye.” He replies.

“Hm. Alright well, good to know.” Reggie says. They talk for hours.


End file.
